


Confessions of the Heart

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Action, Angst, First Time, M/M, Memory Loss, Pre-Slash, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is not heard from a landing party mission and Jim gets worried and tells Bones how he feels about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions of the Heart

"What is it Jim?" McCoy's voice was calling out to him but the captain was elsewhere.  
  
"We've lost contact with Spock. He's been gone for an hour. He said he wanted to investigate an abandonned building. That was his last message."  
  
"Can't we beam him aboard?"   
  
"No, we can't, not with the heavy interference. The storm should past in about an hour or so. It came out of nowhere Bones. He said he'd have plenty of time to get out of there."  
  
"Knowing Spock, he must have seen something fascinating and lost track of time. He can take care of himself Jim. Try not to worry."   
  
McCoy had placed a hand on his friends shoulder which dissapeared before the last words he'd spoken.  
  
Jim kept rubbing his palms over and over hoping it would help his anxiety. The worry on the captain's face was becoming more and more apparent. One might even say frantic.   
  
"I know you are worried about Spock Jim. He's a valued officer, you wouldn't want to replace him...'  
  
The doctor's remark was cut short with a burst of anger.  
  
The captain turned to face his chief surgeon and let him have it.  
  
"DO YOU THINK THAT'S ALL HE IS TO ME? Someone that does his duty and gets good marks for being on time?"  
  
"I'm sorr...Jim what's wrong?"  
  
Jim turned away from his friend and spoke softly.   
  
"I'm worried Bones. I miss him."   
  
"That isn't all is it?" McCoy waited to hear the rest, but he knew.  
  
"No."  
  
Silence remained in the room which felt like an eternity.  
  
"I think I am in love with him."

 


End file.
